The Malfoy Twins
by ForeverSwiftie29
Summary: Lorcan and Lysander, twin sons of Luna and Draco Malfoy, start their first year at Hogwarts. Not so long story I think, without any awesome adventures. Just an ordinary life of two young wizards. Well, as ordinary as wizard's life can be :)
1. Prologue

'Boys! Come downstairs, we don't want to be late!' yelled 35-year-old Draco Malfoy while waiting with his wife for their twin sons to pack quickly all the things they forgot about.

'I'll go and help them' offered Luna, but the second she stood up from the couch, two small, blond boys appeared in the living room.

'You have everything?' asked Draco.

'Hopefully. Our trunks are upstairs' replied Lysander, the younger one of the twins.

'_Accio_' said Draco and within a moment two heavy looking luggage's were laying in front of him.

'We better get going' Luna looked at her watch 'Your train leaves in ten minutes'

'Hogwarts, here we come!' Lorcan jumped excitedly.

'Okay' said Draco grabbing holders of his sons' trunks and handing his wife cage with a Barn Owl inside 'On the count to three grasp the Portkey tightly and don't release it until we're at King's Cross. One… Two… THREE!' All four of them gripped an old straw hat and felt a funny feeling underneath their navels.

After a few seconds they appeared at the train station filled with running, screaming and annoying Muggles. It was hard for Luna and Draco to get to barrier between platform 9 and 10 in this wild crowd with two excited, jumping kids, two enormous, heavy trunks and scared, howling owl. But finally they managed to do it and soon they ran into the barrier and reached they destination, Platform 9 ¾. Huge, old Hogwarts Express was ready to take the young wizards to school.

'Wow!' whispered Lorcan.

'It's amazing' agreed Lysander.

'Okay boys' started Draco hugging his sons 'your train leaves in two minutes so you better get in soon'

'Write to us as often as you can' said Luna kissing both of her sons on cheeks 'We will miss you'

'We will miss you too' replied boys in unison.

'Good luck' said Draco after he noticed there was only one minute left 'And remember Lorcan, behave. I don't want to receive letters with complaints on you from school every week, understand?'

'Yeah, yeah. I'll try!' laughed Lorcan and jumped with his brother into the train while Luna and Draco handed them their trunks.

Last goodbyes were said, last kisses given and finally the train started. And with every second that train was bringing two Malfoy brothers nearer and nearer Hogwarts, School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.


	2. Hogwarts

Hey, I decided to keep the chapters short to not bore you all completely :) If you have any ideas or suggestions on what to write in the next chapters, feel free to let me know :)

* * *

**1.**

'Ugh! Everywhere is full' groaned Lorcan.

'Oh look! There's only one student in this compartment. He seems to be our age' said Lysander and walked in 'Hey, can we sit here?'

'That depends' replied the boy. He was short and skinny with neglected, too long, brown hair, small pointy nose and extremely big glasses which made his eyes look like two giant, blue snitches. He didn't look like much but he seemed arrogant and mean.

'On what?' asked Lorcan with slight anger in his voice.

'Well, first of all, who are you?'

'I'm Lysander Malfoy and it's my brother, Lorcan' replied the younger twin.

'Oh, Malfoys? Then sit down if you want' said the weird boy and introduced himself 'I'm Albin, by the way, Albin Nott. What house do you want to be in?'

'Slytherin' said Lorcan without any hesitations unlike his brother.

'Nice' approved Albin 'Just like me. What about you?

'Ehm… I-I'm not sure yet' said Lysander.

'Come on, Lys. Are you insane? We're both going to be in Slytherin. That's our plan, remember?'

'I do, Lorcan, but I just don't know if I want to be in Slytherin. I mean, Ravenclaw also seems cool, don't you think?' asked Lysander.

'Maybe, but we're Malfoys. It's our duty to rule the Slytherin house' reminded him his brother.

'Okay, can we change the subject? It's Sorting Hat's task to choose houses for us' Lysander got upset.

'Yeah, whatever' replied Lorcan.

During the next several minutes the boys were sitting in silence until an old lady selling sweets opened the door of their compartment.

'Do you want to buy anything, sweethearts?' she asked.

The Malfoy twins bought themselves chocolate frogs and Bertie Bott's every flavor beans, but Albin refused to take anything.

'I can't, I'm allergic' Albin explained to his new friends.

Right after Lorcan and Lysander have eaten their sweets, all three of them changed into their black robes. After a few hours of the journey filled with laughter, talks and speculations about Hogwarts the train has finally stopped at Hogsmeade. All of the young wizards started to get out of the train. As soon as all of the students were on the platform, the Malfoy twins heard a loud, deep voice.

'Firs' years follow me! Firs' years follow me!' the voice belonged to an enormous man with long, curly beard and hair.

'What is that thing?' asked Lorcan disgusted.

'That must be Hagrid' replied Lysander 'The half-giant mom told us about, remember?'

'Firs' years follow me!' continued to yell The Big Man.

'Better hurry' said Lysander and dragged his brother closer to Hagrid.

'Well, we have everyone? Good. Come on, firs' years, I'm gonna get you to Hogwarts' said half-giant, turned around and started walking into the woods. The first years followed him.

After several minutes of tiring walk the managed to get to the edge of the lake. Hagrid told them to sit down in the boats and as soon as everyone was sitting safely inside the boats, they started to swim pushing by some invisible magic power. Behind the trees they started to see the castle. Big, beautiful castle. When the whole building appeared in the sight of children's eyes they gasped impressed in unison. Lorcan and Lysander both had their eyes wide and their mouths opened. This was the place where they were supposed to spend seven years of their lives, starting at this very special night.

* * *

What do you think about it? And would you like it better if the twins wind up in the same house (Slytherin) or rather in different (Lorcan-Slytherin, Lysander-Raveclaw)? I actually prefer the first option, but I want to know your opinions. Please, review!


End file.
